


Meet the Parents

by gutsandglitter



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutsandglitter/pseuds/gutsandglitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-series: Abbey meets Mr. and Mrs. John Bartlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Parents

Jed killed the engine of his pickup and pocketed the keys. 

Abbey craned her neck to get a better view of the house. “You grew up here? This place puts Versailles to shame.”

Jed snorted and hopped out of the car. He crossed to Abbey’s side and opened her door, offering her his elbow as she stepped out.

“Ever the gentleman,” she remarked, tucking her slim hand into the crook of his arm. 

They shuffled up the enormous driveway, and Jed took it upon himself to point out the different types of flora lining the cobblestones. Abbey knew he was stalling, which only served to make her more nervous. She had never been particularly good at “meeting the parents”, but the prospect of meeting the man who had done so much damage to Jed was completely terrifying.

When they finally reached the front door, Jed took a deep breath before rapping the brass knocker against the oaken door.

It was almost immediately opened. Before them stood a petite older woman with kind blue eyes and silver hair pulled back in a knot at the nape of her neck. She wore a crisp white blouse tucked neatly into a navy skirt and had a double string of freshwater pearls around her throat. Abbey was immediately comforted by the woman’s resemblance to Jed.

“Josiah, darling!” Mrs. Bartlet cried, wrapping Jed in a fierce hug. 

“Hello mother,” he said warmly, kissing her cheek.

“And you must be Abigail. Josiah has told us so much about you.”

Abbey shook the woman’s offered hand.

“Come in, come in. John is just finishing up some paperwork, he’ll be with us in a moment.”

Mrs. Bartlet took their coats and hung them in the hall closet. Abbey was then led into a large sitting room filled with antique furniture. Jed steered her towards the least fragile-looking sofa. “I’ll get you a drink,” he murmured. Abbey nodded and settled herself back into the plush velveteen.

“Vodka martini mother?” he asked, taking charge of the gilded drinks cart in the corner.

“Yes dear, that would be lovely.” Mrs. Bartlet daintily perched herself in a large armchair and smoothed the invisible wrinkles from her skirt. “So Abigail, tell me about your studies. Our Josiah tells us you’re going to be a doctor.”

“Surgeon, actually,” Abbey corrected automatically. “Preferably thoracic. I start my residency in a month, so we’ll see how it goes.”

“She’s underselling herself,” Jed interjected, pressing a glass into Abbey’s hand. She accepted it gratefully.

“She’s the top of her class, is graduating with honors and is going on to do her residency at John Hopkins. Abbey is going to be the best thoracic surgeon in the country.” He sat down next to her and placed his hand on her knee.

Mrs. Bartlet smiled warmly. “I don’t doubt that.”

Abbey blushed and stared down at her drink, instinctively curling her finger’s around Jed’s. 

Somewhere down the hall a door slammed. Abbey nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden noise.

Jed’s father strode into the sitting room and the atmosphere changed completely. 

Doctor John Bartlet was not tall by any means, but his ramrod-straight posture made him seem like a much larger man. He had a very handsome face, with just enough wrinkles to give him a distinguished appearance. His eyes were hard but not cruel, his round-lens glasses served to sharpen and intensify his stare. 

He glanced at Abbey before making a beeline to the drink cart. “So Jed, this is the girlfriend.”

“Yes sir, this is Abigail Barrington.”

“It’s very nice to meet you Mr. Bartlet.” 

Mr. Bartlet let out a noise somewhere between a growl and a hum. He turned back towards the party clutching a glass of scotch in his meaty fist. He adjusted his glasses and peered at Abbey intensely.

Abbey felt like her skin was on fire. She had never been more intensely frightened of one person in all her life. She felt Jed’s fingers tighten around her own.

John Bartlet continued to watch Abbey as he circled back around the room and planted himself in the most uncomfortable-looking chair in the room. Three pairs of eyes watched him in his examination of Abbey, who wanted to curl up and die.

“Do you consider yourself a religious woman Miss Barrington?”

Abbey blinked in surprise. “Ah, yes. Yes, I suppose I would.”  
“Are you a regular churchgoer?”

“Yes sir.”

“Do you see the clergy as a respectable profession?”

“Yes sir.”

John Bartlet’s eyes grew steely. “Then why, pray tell, would you convince my son to turn away from his lifelong dreams of becoming a priest?”

“I-“

“Because priests can’t marry? You wouldn’t be able to sink your teeth into his inheritance money?”

Jed leapt off the couch with enough force to topple Abbey’s drink to the floor. “You apologize to her right now,” Jed hissed through clenched teeth. “That choice was mine and mine alone, Abbey has been nothing but supportive in whatever I do which is far more than I could ever say for you, sir,” he said, positively spitting the last word out. He stepped forward and leaned down so he was at eye level with his father. “But I will give you credit for one thing, and one thing only. The interdiction on priests getting married is exactly why I have decided not to enter the clergy. Because I love that woman right there and quite frankly the rest of my life would not be worth living if I didn’t spend it with her. I intend to marry her and for once in my life I don’t give a damn what you think of me for it.” He stood up straight and looked at Mrs. Bartlet, who was white as a sheet. “I’m sorry mother, I’m afraid we can’t stay. Abbey, get your coat.” Jed stormed out of the room.

Abbey flew off the couch, banging her knee on the coffee table. She hissed and rubbed it, then cast an apologetic look at Mrs. Bartlet before following Jed out of the room. Jed was already out the door, Abbey scrambled to get their coats before chasing after him.

By the time she got to the car, Jed was sitting in the driver’s seat with his head resting on the wheel. His face was still purple with rage, and his breathing was ragged. Abbey timidly slid in the passenger seat and buckled her seatbelt. Several moments passed silently, save for the rasping of Jed’s breath. Abbey was the one to break the silence.

“Yes.”

Jed raised his head slowly and looked at her. “What?” he asked, his voice still bearing a small measure of vitriol.

“Not that you actually asked me. It’s a small oversight, but I’ll still say yes.”

He stared at her blankly.

She reached over and took his hand. “Yes, I will marry you.”

Jed blinked several times. “Oh. OH. I-ah…okay. Good. Right.”

Abbey leaned in and kissed his cheek. “But only for your inheritance money,” she whispered with a smirk. 

Jed chuckled and kissed her forehead. “Fair enough,” he murmured as he started the ignition.


End file.
